1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic vision display apparatus using pursuit of flying path of flying screen unit, and more particularly to an automatic vision display apparatus capable of pursuit of a flying screen unit being flying to project a image thereof and to correct a distortion of the displayed image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a image projection apparatus has been equipped at a place in which many people gather, which apparatus projects an image such as advertisement or publicity to focus the people's eyes on it, thereby increasing the advertising effect. In the image projection apparatus, a screen is generally fixed and an advertising image is projected on the fixed screen using the image projection apparatus.
According to the fixed type projection apparatus, since the screen is fixed, it is possible to stably project the image. However, since it is impossible to move the screen at a place in which many people gather, the advertising or publicity effect is decreased.
Accordingly, in order to solve the problem of the fixed type projection apparatus, it is developed an apparatus which projects an image on a screen mounted on a moving vehicle such as automobile.
However, the vehicle type projection apparatus has a problem that an image is not properly projected due to a shaking of the vehicle when there are severe irregularities on the ground. In addition, in case that an obstacle exists between the vehicle moving along the ground and the projection apparatus, an image is not properly projected on the screen and the image is not properly seen even at a small distance because the vehicle is moving along the ground.
Accordingly, there is a need of a novel vision display apparatus having the moving ability of the vehicle type projection apparatus, not being affected by the ground condition and capable of solving the image screening problem.
A called ‘floating device (blimp or airship)’ having a floating gas filled therein may make up for the disadvantages of the fixed type or vehicle type apparatus. When an image is projected on a surface of the floating device, there is no worry about the limitation in the movement or the disturbance of the obstacle, which are problems of the fixed type screen or vehicle type apparatus, because the floating device is in air.
However, it is difficult for the floating device to maintain a stationary state for a long time or to move along a preset course. In addition, it is difficult to project an image to the floating device being moving.